Willful
by fallflower
Summary: Jacob imprints on the new girl in town no, it's not Bella . What secret is she hiding? What will it take for Jacob to claim her as his own? Will Bella be able to help her best friend finally find happiness? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chance encounter

Anna had recently moved to Forks, and already Edward has heard a few choice thoughts about her distrust and dislike of his family and him specifically. He can't hear her very often, and is beginning to think he only hears her when she wants him to. Most of her thought are somewhere along the lines of 'vile, disgusting, filthy….', then she catches him looking in her direction and the thought just stops.

She has never looked at him with anything but hatred. Not fear, just loathing.

She had enrolled when she realized the Cullens all went there. She wanted to learn more about them, so she could destroy them when the time came. She hated to have them hunting on HER property, but she would have to bide her time, it was a strong coven. She was just beginning to learn their different strengths from catching stray thoughts and from quietly watching them hunt. She hated them all. She especially loathed Edward, mountain lions were her favorite creatures. They had the most interesting and beautifully feline thoughts and desires.

She had arrived at the school a little late that day, what did she care? When she saw Edward glaring at a strange, tall man who was parked at the edge of the lot, leaning against a motorcycle.

She knew what the Cullen's were. She was scared for this stranger. Edward looked like he wanted to kill him. And he could, she knew it.

She looked up at the tall man the vampire was glaring at. He's beautiful, she thought. Russet-skinned, muscular, with dark, short hair. Dressed in a simple, tight t-shirt and old jeans, leaning against a motorcycle. He seems cocky in the presence of the vampire, the killer. Anna is amazed. Doesn't he know what Edward really is? Bella knew, she was sure. She had heard it in her thoughts. Stupid girl, Anna thought.

By now, she had crossed the lot and all three of the combatants turned at her unexpected approach. She glared briefly at the vampire and the human, then turned to look at the brooding man beyond them.

Her eyes traveled up his well-muscled chest and locked with his dark, black eyes.

She froze. Her mind echoed with one word, one word all around her could hear. 'Chosen'. She closed the distance between her and her chosen in an instant. She placed her right hand over his heart and thought it again, this time just for him. 'Chosen'.

The dark man starred at her, looking only into her eyes, light brown with soft flecks of deep green. She was a slight thing, shorter than him by at least a foot and a half, with long, luxuriously thick copper hair that seemed bigger than she was, the way it fell around her shoulders and surrounded her face.

His mouth was slightly open, his thoughts suddenly only of her. She heard one word form in his mind, as clear as crystal. 'Imprint'

She also suddenly felt love, adoration and devotion radiate out from him right to her heart. She kept her hand on his heart and moved to take his right hand in her left one, placing it over her heart. 'Chosen' she said, thinking the word strongly again, so he would hear.

It had all happened in the blink of an eye. Edward stood by Bella's side, stunned by the thoughts he was hearing from both Anna and Jacob. Bella looked up at him. "Jacob just imprinted," he whispered to her. Bella's mouth gaped.

Suddenly, Anna remembered why she had felt the need to protect this stranger in the first place. She whirled around to face Edward again. 'I know what you are.' She said softly, but with malice behind every word. 'I don't know what quarrel you have with this man, but it is over.' 'If you so much as harm one hair on his head, I will destroy you and everything you ever loved.' She stepped closer to Edward, so close she was right against him. 'He is my chosen, ' she repeated.

Her eyes, a moment ago a gentle brown, turned a deep, dark green and there was a crash of thunder behind them. Edward backed up, dragging Bella with him and practically tripping her in the process. What manner of creature was this?

His eyes flashed and blackened as he glared back at her. The thunder boomed again, more loudly, closer. The wind picked up. Anna stepped closer to Edward again. 'Do you understand?' she asked, menace in her eyes. Edward looked over her head at Jacob. He did not understand what she was at all, but he did understand whatever she was, she had found her mate, and would kill to protect him. He looked back at her and nodded assent quickly. He had to get Bella out of there.

Jacob was beginning to shake from the confrontation between Edward and his imprint, and might phase at any moment. Anna's eyes were still dark green and the green was beginning to swirl in time with the increase in the speed of the wind.

He pulled Bella back again and turned and rushed her into the school building.

He knew she would be wanting some answers, but that would have to wait until later. Know he cared only for her safety, and, thought it was unusual for him, for his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Read and review please, that way I can make the story better, and maybe even the writing.

Chapt 2

Jacob and Anna

Anna turned to Jacob then and stepped in front of him once again. Her eyes had return to a soft, light brown, and the wind had stopped. She cocked her head to one side and smiled at him. He smiled back. She almost fainted. His smile was amazing, huge, warm, all-consuming.

She stepped closer to him, tentatively touching his beautiful face. He smiled again. She wondered briefly how often she would be able to get him to do that.

She concentrated on his thoughts. She could only hear minds when she focused on them. His mind was full of love, wonder and admiration for her. She couldn't believe it. She had just meet him. That word was there again, too, 'Imprint'

She decided she would have to speak to this creature to understand what was happening. She understood it from her own standpoint, of course. This was the way of her kind. The destined mate was chosen at the moment of meeting. Her people instantly knew, at first sight, the love of their life. She didn't know what 'imprint' was, but the love she felt radiating out of the man before her was impossible to deny.

Suddenly, she felt herself lifted off the ground and swung around in a sweet, tight bear-hug. He set her down and kissed the top of her head.

She was stunned. She thought she was going to have a lot of explaining to do before he would respond to the choosing. That, and time, is what it generally took the males to accept the situation. Being chosen by one of her people. But it seemed this man had accepted it, wanted it, and reflected the same feeling back.

"Jacob," he was saying, extending his hand. "Anna." She replied. She did not take his hand in hers, however.

He looked crushed. She smiled up at him. "I'm not quite ready for that yet," she said gently. 'Or you wouldn't be', she thought to herself.'

"Look, I think we need to talk, about what just happened."

Jacob looked into her eyes, was she rejecting the imprint?

"NO!" she answered immediately, had he said that out loud?

'I just think we should talk, but not here.'

He gestured toward the bike. She nodded. He climbed on and she got on behind him, hugging his back to her chest. She was very glad she had dressed like a human that day, in simple jeans, blue t-shirt and black jean jacket.

He turned briefly and flashed that incredible smile again. He gunned the motor and they quickly left the parking lot.

He was thinking quickly about where to take her for their talk. She heard that and filled his mind with ocean waves and sand. The beach, he thought, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Stranger than fiction

They arrived at the beach and climbed off the bike. Jacob reached over to take her hand. Again, she resisted. He continued to wonder why. She came closer to him and put her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking. She steared him toward a sheltered spot between two enormous boulders, closer to the water.

She sat down with the water at her back and he sat across from her. She smiled at him again, to see if he would flash that warmth back at her, she was rewarded instantly with his return flash of white teeth.

She seemed comfortable here, with the ocean at her back.

'Sooo…' she began, 'you first'. 'What is imprint, and why do you keep looking at me that way?'

Jacob smiled again and began to explain himself. 'When you imprint on someone, they become your world, everything. Nothing else matters to you anymore, you can only be what your imprint wants and needs you to be. To deny the imprint would cause me physical and emotional harm, possibly even death. To be away from you now would be like torture, every second we were apart.'

Anna was looking at him, paying rapt attention to every word. She could see the truth in his mind. She could also see the love there, the devotion. She was having some trouble believing it. He stopped talking and waited for her response.

'Isn't there something else you would like to tell me? she asked gently.

He nodded, and then shook his head. 'You may find it hard to believe.' He replied.

'Try me.'

'I'm, well, I'm not exactly…he stopped

'Not exactly what?' she asked. His mind was blank. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Humans did not imprint, as far as she knew. Also, Jacob did not smell like a human. He smelled more animalistic. And she should know.

'It would be easier to show you' he decided suddenly, and got to his feet. She rose and followed him back up the beach to the waiting bike. He drove to the edge of the forest around La Push.

She willingly followed him into the forest, her home. He turned when they were deep in the trees and removed his shirt.

This action was rather surprising to her. Though she did appreciate the rippling muscles across his torso. She had no idea what he was going to do next. His mind was clear, once again.

Jacob turned to her, looking into her brown eyes for acceptance and understanding. He found it there. She was simply waiting to see what he would do next. She was not afraid or impatient.

He took a deep breath and phased right in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 If you think That's strange, try this

She stepped slowly towards the huge, russet wolf standing still before her. She reached out her hand to touch him. He brought his massive head down to meet her touch and rubbed her hand with his head. She smiled.

He couldn't believe it.

'Chosen' she said again. And she moved her hand and began to stroke his warm, soft fur.

The wolf pushed her gently with his head, and she stroked his head again.

Then she focused again on his thoughts.

'You accept this' he thought, amazed 'you are not afraid'

'No, Jacob', she replied, still smiling, 'I am not afraid.'

'You are my chosen, I could never fear you, I could never reject you.'

'What does it mean, 'chosen'? he thought.

She smiled, and began to tell the tale. Then she stopped. 'Change back' she said.

The wolf shook his massive head, and she heard his thoughts again. 'I would be naked' he thought.

She blushed. 'I don't mind' she replied. Jacob would have blushed, too, if he could.

'Where are your clothes, she asked.

They ripped when I phased, he replied

Yes, she had noticed that, she had noticed that indeed.

No, no, I mean your other clothes.

At my house, he answered

Are we near there, she asked.

Yes, it's not far.

Well, go get clothes then, I want to have this talk with you in your other form. And I won't be able to concentrate if your naked, she thought.

He laughed when he heard that and dashed through the trees. He returned in an instant, human and clothed. Only in shorts, though. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his head.

She frowned slightly at that, but quickly recovered.

He walked over to her.

"Jacob," she began, and he thought he never heard a sweeter sound, her saying his name. "Focus, Jacob, she continued.

'I'm not exactly human, either,' she said slowly. 'When one of my people choses a mate, it is at first site, we know immediately the one we are destined for.'

'Mate,' Jacob blushes slightly.

'Yes, she answers, we mate for life, which is a long time, considering that we are immortal.' She smiled at this. 'Chosen' means I was made for you, and you for me, at the dawn of our existence. It means nothing can ever take me from you, or you from me except death. It also means that if you were to die I could not live for another moment, of course, if you are killed, I would first avenge you and then pass on. We do not seek suicide in such cases, we simply die, death being the kindest solution to the lose of the chosen mate.'

'Isn't there something else you would like to tell me?' said Jacob, smiling again.

'It would be easier to just show you,' she replied. She then grasped his right hand in her own.

His mind was suddenly flooded with images. He saw her dancing under the moonlight in the forest, running through the trees, watching the animals of the forest as she moved silently beside them. He saw the different places she had called home, the way she had taken care of the creatures and the land of the forests she had claimed.

He saw back many years into her life, and learned that she was over 100 years old. She had always lived in the woods, bedding down in the undergrowth, waking to the sounds of the wildlife around her. Living as one with the land.

Sometimes, she had lost the fight and the forest had been felled around her, and she had moved on. He also saw that not all of her people were able to do that, and many had passed with the passing of their homes, including her parents. He learned that she had no siblings, no family left except the creatures she shared the forest with.

He also learned of her powers. She could hear thoughts, if she tried hard enough, she could also project her thoughts when she wanted to. She could call the thunder and the wind to her and she could make out the muddled thoughts of the more intelligent animal species. And none of the animals feared her. When she was alone in the forest they moved beside her as if she was one of them.

She was alone, one of the last of her kind. And she was lonely, at least until she had seen him. And he learned the name of creature that she was.

She let go of his hand. She could not project images without touch, and it was hard for her to control. She could not always stop the projection, especially hand to hand like that. Nor could she always decide which images to send. Controlling it tired her.


	5. Chapter 5

Interlude: Edward and Bella

Edward turned Bella around gently and walked back into Fork's High with an arm around her shoulders. He led her to her first class, kissed her on the forehead and turned to go on to his own class. He hugged her once more and a look of concern passed over his features.

Bella elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "What was that all about?" she managed to whisper.

"Let's talk at lunch," he kissed her hair again and turned down the hall.

Bella was impatient all through the morning. She didn't pay attention when Mike chatted with her, or when Jessica glared at her for ignoring her comments.

'Finally,' she thought, when the lunch bell rang. She hurried to the lunch room and sat down at the Cullen's table without bothering to stop for food. She saw Edward going through the line and began tapping her fingers on the table. Alice sat down across from her.

"You okay?" the vampiress asked, frowning.

"Yea, just not very hungry." She answered truthfully. "What is taking Edward so long?"

"Just getting food, maybe he's hungry," Alice teased.

Bella was not smiling. And she continued to not smile as Edward sat down next to her and handed her an apple and a bottle of water. "Eat," he simply stated.

Bella glared at him. "No way-now out with it."

The Edward-patented smirk reappeared. "I don't know what you mean." He replied innocently.

"You know," Bella said, turning to Alice, "I really wish he could read my mind, cause then he'd know how PISSED OFF I'm about to get." She turned the apple over in her hand and considered pelting Edward in the head with it.

Jasper sat down with a tray laden with food and turned to Alice, "Bella's getting a little miffed, what's the deal?" he whispered in Alice's ear.

Alice shook her head and waited for Edward to enlighten them.

'Alright, look, remember that girl, Anna?' Edward was talking directly to Alice.

'Yea, the one I can't 'see'. What, she's a wolf too?'

'No, I don't think so, she doesn't smell like one. Though she doesn't smell human, either. She also doesn't act human' the smile was gone now and Edward leaned closer to his siblings. 'I'm not sure what we are dealing with here, but she may be quite dangerous.' Edward quietly related the earlier encounter to his brother and sister.

Alice frowned, 'I can't 'see' her or Jacob, I don't like it. We're going to have to call Carlisle on this one.'

Edward nodded, 'We can discuss it when we get home. Bella, you'll spend the night, of course. I don't want you anywhere near her, whatever she is. She's more dangerous than Jacob.'

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Jacob is NOT dangerous. And I want to know what happened between him and Anna, not your opinion of her character!'

Edward sighed in turn, 'I told you, he imprinted. And she 'chose' him, whatever that means. And then she threatened me and my loved ones. And I don't know if you noticed the change in the weather, or in her eyes at the time. She's dangerous, and if she's Jacob's imprint, then La Push is more dangerous than before.' Edward's voice was slowly rising, though it was still barely more than a whisper. 'She appears to be much more of a threat than a bunch of teenage werewolves. Please, I beg you, stay away from her. Stay were I can protect you.'

Bella looked down at the floor, 'I'm sorry', she murmured, 'you're right. I did notice her eyes, and the thunder. I'm just worried about Jacob.' And a little curious, she thought.

Edward put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 'Call him then,' he suggested. 'Then you can be sure he's okay, and ask him all your questions about his new friend.' He smiled slightly.

Bella smiled shyly back, 'I thought you couldn't read my mind.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 5 Acceptance of the strange

'Wow' Jacob said when it was over.

She waited now for his rejection. She never should have shown him that so fast and all at once. The chosen mate often took years to accept even a tiny bit of what Jacob had just been shown only hours after meeting her.

She hung her head and waited for his mind and voice to recover. For him to turn away.

He heard her thoughts, even though she had not been trying to make herself heard.

He stepped back over to her and lifted her chin with this hand, forcing her to look up at him.

His temper flared a little at her thoughts.

'I could never reject you, didn't you hear what I told you before? You are my imprint, my universe, there is nothing to hold me to this world but you.'

He put his arms around her small waist and brushed her copper hair out of her eyes. He slowly leaned down to kiss her, just brushing his lips across hers. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him down to her, kissing him gently. He slowly deepened the kiss, opening his mouth as she did, and touching his tongue to hers.

The kiss continued as he pushed his tongue into her, seeking out every part of her mouth with his own. She moaned softly. There was a slight rustle in the wind and a soft crash of thunder.

"Willful sprite." He said, smiling down at her.

Chapt 6 The tale to tell

'Wood sprite' she corrected, smiling also. 'So, now what?' she asked up at him.

Well, he said, for starters, I'm starving. And then I have to tell the pack. About the imprint, I mean. And then I want you to meet them, and my Dad, and…'

He looked back down at her as she extricated herself from his arms. She was shaking her head in reply.

He smiled that damn smile of his again and laughed, hearing her thoughts once more. She could not seem to keep from projecting them in his presence.

'Don't be shy, they are going to love you' he said. He grabbed her hand to lead her towards his house. She left her hand in his and focused on NOT projecting any further memories to him. Not all of them were happy ones.

She could not however, keep her thoughts from blaring at him, she was nervous.

'Don't worry, we'll just eat first and take it from there.'

'Are you always a slave to your stomach?' She asked.

He laughed again. 'What, don't sprites eat?'

She shook her head at him and flushed slightly. 'Well, not really,' she replied honestly.

'What do you mean?' he answered, seeming shocked for the first time.

'I don't need to eat, at least, not very much. Don't you know anything about the Fae?'

Jacob shook his head and continued to lead her towards his house. 'The what?'

'The Fae, you know-faeries, sprites, imps, that sort of thing?'

The look on his face showed that he did not. 'Well, I guess we have some more to discuss' she said, chuckling.

'After lunch', he replied.

They made their way through his front door and ran straight into the dark, wise eyes of Billy Black.

The sprite looked nervously at the floor. She was not used to people, especially people who looked so penetratingly at her. Jacob had not let go of her hand. He squeezed it gently and smiled at his father.

'Hey, Dad!' he said happily, 'I want you to meet someone.'

'This is Anna.'

The elder Black looked at his son, then at the slim girl beside him. 'Hello, Anna,' he said slowly.

She tentatively looked up from the floor at meet his gaze, 'Hello, Mr. Black, sir.' She replied. Jacob squeezed her hand again. 'She's…..

_You musn't tell him what I am! _She thought at Jacob.

'She's a new student over at Fork's High', Jacob finished smoothly.

Anna almost collapsed with relief.

_I wasn't planning on it, yet anyway, _Jacob thought back.

_I thought you were hungry, _Anna replied, changing the subject.

'So, Dad, you eat yet?' Jacob asked, pulling Anna into the small kitchen.

'Had dinner already, son' Billy replied from the front room.

Anna could hear his thoughts and was relived to hear no rejection in them. Surprise and curiosity, certainly. And patience. He was willing to wait until Jacob wanted to tell him more. She smiled faintly to herself, she hadn't thought human parents were like that. She had figured he would be more nosey and less accepting. Maybe it would be okay to tell him what she was, some day, in the distant future.

'I can still hear your thoughts' Jacob whispered suddenly, making her jump.

'Sorry', she muttered, 'must be the bond, usually I can keep them quite, even around that mind-reading, filthy bloodsucker.'

Jacob looked over his sandwich at her, mildly surprised by the hatred behind her words. 'Say what?' he said, with a snicker.

'You heard me,' she replied.

'Yes, I was meaning to ask you about that, not that I'm in love with Edward Cullen or anything, but you seem to dislike him almost as much as my Dad.'

'Your Dad hates him, too?' she replied softly, she was beginning to really like that guy.

'Sure, sure, my Dad doesn't like him, because of what he is.'

'You know what he is?' she squeaked, 'And yet you confront him, knowing his nature? Are you crazy! He could have killed you!' by now, she was speaking in a loud, heated voice. She rose from her chair and placed her fists on the table. Outside, thunder crashed and the wind began to whistle through the tree tops.

Jacob stood up also. 'Easy, there, little girl' he said gently, coming around the table to her. He put an arm around her shaking shoulders and looked down into her eyes, amazed to see the color slowly change to an even deeper green.

'Little girl?' she replied. The wind picked up speed.

'Whoa, I didn't mean anything by it' he apologized rapidly. 'Look, you don't have to worry, werewolf, remember?' he said, pointing to his chest with his free hand.

She glared at him. 'Anna, I'm alright' he insisted. 'I can take care of myself, besides Cullen is a vegetarian vampire, remember? He doesn't kill humans.'

'Vegetarian, vegetarian!' she was shouting now, and she could barely be heard over the wind. She shoved him away, he was amazed to find that she could, despite her size. 'First of all, the last time I checked, vegetarians didn't go around decimating the wildlife! And secondly, you are not human, you idiot! What's to keep him from harming you? And thirdly, you are a werewolf, you confront the enemy as a PACK, not alone, at school, with all of his _siblings_ there to back him up! What the hell is your problem?' Outside, thunder continued to boom and the wind was reaching dangerous speeds.

Jacob stepped back from her, about to retort in regards to what the HELL was her problem, when he realized his father had wheeled into the kitchen and was looking at her in amazement, and slow understanding.

'Jacob' said the elder Black gently, 'just hold her for a minute, so the wind will stop.'

Jacob looked from his father to his imprint with hesitation. He trusted his Dad, though, maybe he was on to something. He had been right about a lot of other things. A lot of other weird things.

Jacob stepped back in front of the furious sprite and reached for her. He pulled her into a tight hug. Sheltering her completely with his body. She shuddered once and the wind stopped. The thunder quieted. Birdsong slowly returned to the trees outside. 'Sorry' she muttered into his chest, she slowly returned his embrace and leaned her head into him. She took a deep breath. 'I just can't stand the thought of you around that…' she trailed off and looked up at Jacob. She smiled slightly. Then she slowly readjusted their position so she was standing with her back to him, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

'So, Mr. Black,' she said, inclining her head to the elder of the household, 'I see you have figured out what I am.' The wise man slowly nodded.

'I remember my grandfather telling stories of another creatures, entirely different from the cold ones. Creatures who were at one with the land, who lived only to protect it. Even he thought it was just legend, passed down from his grandfather to him, and so to me. Though I am beginning to think that few legends are not somehow based in fact.' He finished, and looked up into her eyes, a warm, light brown once again.

She smiled down at him. Then she crossed the short distance between them and held out her hand, _I really am starting to like you,_ she thought at him. And he reached out and took her small, soft hand in his large, calloused one. She concentrated hard to not project, she did not want to loose the acceptance she was gaining from her mate's elder. It was very rare, in her world, to have any family at all, she wanted very much to be accepted by her mate's father.

'Yes,' he said, shaking her hand gently before going on, 'I have heard of creatures such as you, my grandfather said they were very headstrong, shy and protective of the land and the creatures dwelling in the forest they adopted. According to the tale, there were once many of them, but their numbers dwindled as the forests did. In my grandfather's time, it was said there were none left.'

The sprite nodded. 'That is almost correct,' she replied, 'there are very few of us left, anyway. Though I have had short encounters with others, from time to time. It is hard to guess how many may be left, we are secretive creatures, usually.' She smiled, 'Though it would seem that you and your son bring out the talkative side of me.'

She turned back to Jacob, who smiled that amazing, sunny smile of his again. She wanted to laugh with joy. Accepted by the mate and his elder in one day. Unbelievable. Unheard of. Sprite matings being rare to begin with, it was even more rare for the chosen's family to even know of the mating's existence, let alone accept it. Let alone smile at the sprite and allow her to continue in the family home just as if it was normal.

'So,' said Billy, wanting to know more…

Anna turned back to him and told him a bit more, she told him her species, told him a bit about her parents, the only family she had ever known, and a little about her time in the forests around Forks. She did not mention her other travels, or the choosing. She then spoke rather softly about the vampires, and how upset she was about their eating habits. 'It makes me sick' she said, looking at the floor and trying desperately to control her temper. The wind stayed quiet.

Billy smiled at her, 'I understand how you feel about that, and about them,' he said. 'You know, if you are going to be spending a lot of time with Jacob,' and here he looked pointedly at his son, 'You could change territories. We have a treaty with the Cullen's, they never come onto our land.'

Anna was stunned. 'They don't?' she asked, slowly. 'How did you manage that?' she sounded skeptical.

Jacob and Billy both laughed at that and Jacob gently turned her around and hugged her again. 'Werewolves, remember?' he answered.

Anna turned back to the elder Black, she bowed her head to him and placed her right fist over her heart, she looked up into his eyes. 'If the elders accept it, I would be honored to adopt these lands as my own, and protect them as such.' She said.

Billy Black inclined his head back at her. 'I would be honored to have you here,' he stated simply. 'I will bring it up at the next council meeting, which is this Saturday. You will be there, yes, Jacob? And you, Anna?' he asked.

Anna could see a picture of such a meeting in his mind. A large bonfire on the beach, with many people, food, drink, the other pack members, the elders. So many people.

Talking, laughing and retelling the legends far into the night.

'Sure, sure,' Jacob replied easily.

Anna was not quite so sure, _all those people,_ she thought to Jacob.

'No worries, I'll be right there with you the whole time', he said, smiling again.

He came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her hair gently. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm not so sure I'm ready to have the entire tribe know what I am and where my lands are' she replied.

'Not the whole tribe, then', Billy replied soothingly, 'Just the pack, their imprints, and the elders.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 7: Not _More_ Leeches!

The sprite nodded then once and Billy returned to the front room and switched on the TV. She turned back to Jacob. 'I really must be going', she said. 'It's time for me to replenish myself, and your dad wants to talk to you.'

She kissed him then, first gently and then more deeply, and when the kiss was done and he opened his eyes again, she was gone. At his feet, there was a small bundle of wildflowers, growing right out of the floor where she had been.

He almost stepped right on it. Billy had made his way back into the kitchen. He waited silently for Jacob to say something.

Jacob cleared his throat, and smiled slyly, 'So, Dad, interesting story, I imprinted today, on a Wood Sprite, and she choose me as her mate in the same instant, right in front of Edward Cullen!' 'How was your day?'

Billy laughed. Then turned serious. 'Son,' he said, 'you are going to have your hands full with that one. According to all the stories I have ever heard, the Fae are very stubborn, and the Sprites are the worst of the lot. And quick tempers, too. Reminds me of someone I know.' He muttered.

Jacob smiled, 'See, we were made for each other!' he replied.

'Yes, I'm sure of that,' his Dad said, 'just try to remember, for you it is an annoying habit, for her, an inborn trait. Just don't try to out-stubborn her, okay?' 'If she is your imprint, you are going to have to be what she needs, and she needs a patient, gentle mate.'

Jacob blushed slightly and ran his hand through his shaggy hair, 'Jesus, Dad, do we really have to talk about this?'

The elder Black nodded gently, 'Yes, I think we do. I've seen what you've been through with Bella, and I….,' he paused and then really looked up at his son, 'I want you to be happy, Jacob, you deserve to be happy. Like me and your mom were,' tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Jacob took his father's hand in his own, 'Love you, too, Dad.' He said softly.

The sprite left Jacob's and speed quickly back to her own territory, riding the winds. She couldn't believe that had all transpired in the course of one day. She was exhausted.

She also had some explaining to do. The animals in her current territory were not going to like her relocating. Maybe she could convince some of them to come with her. They would have to take to smaller spaces, sharing territories with the creatures of La Push, but maybe they could work something out. At least the vampires couldn't get to them there.

She walked slowly through her territory, taking it all in. She did not smell vampire tonight, thank the goddess for that. She was too tired to try to hide herself and her favorite creatures from them right now. She reached the edge of the river bank and slowly stripped out of the ridiculous clothes human nature forced her to wear. '_human nature'_ she thought, and she giggled to herself. Then she frowned. When was the last time she heard herself giggle?

She walked a little further along to a small cave in the hillside where the water tumbled out and stepped inside, still carrying her things. She waved a distracted hand over the entrance and it was once again shrouded in greenery.

She slowly lowered herself into the warm water of the natural hot spring and closed her weary eyes. It was two hours before she finally climbed out and went to the back of the cave. She grabbed a rich, cotton terry-cloth towel, one thing she was glad the humans had invented, and dried herself quickly. Then she put on her own clothing, a small, deep green silk shirt and brown silk skirt that barely covered her. She stretched her green wings and fluttered them a little. She left the cave for a few moments and came back with a basket of wild blackberries and some honey. She ate quickly. Then she lay down on the bed of soft hay and heather, pulled the warm, cotton comforter over her slim body, and fell fast asleep.

She awoke early the next morning to the happy sounds of birds chirping. Gentle sunlight filtered through the cave entrance. She stretched and yawned happily. She stripped again and jumped back into the water. She planned to take a quick bath, trying to compose her thoughts and plan her announcement to the creatures in this area. She wondered randomly if there was a decent cave in La Push. Then again, Jacob probably would prefer to live in a house. Maybe not, she reasoned, he was a wolf, after all. She began daydreaming about him. He was a beautiful animal. Dark brown, sultry eyes, thick, luxurious hair. And so muscular. He reminded her of a wild, dark horse. All rippling muscle. He was even hotter in his other form. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the smooth rock. She felt warm, lust slowly rising from her toes, up toward her center. She moaned softly to herself, tracing gentle circles around one pink nipple with her finger.

She shook her head then to clear it. 'You just met him yesterday!' She reminded herself. 'You have work to do today, and the bonfire tonight. Snap out of it!'

She quickly got out of the bath and dried off. She dressed again in her forest garb, leaving her wings free. She silently walked out the cave entrance and inhaled deeply. No vampires at the moment. It was sunny. They usually did hunt on such days. Maybe they were distracted by the strange human girl they kept around. Maybe she was finally making a nice meal for them, and they would not have to hunt today. Jacob said they didn't eat people, though. Anna hoped he was right. She liked the strange girl. She could hear her thoughts, and Bella was quite selfless. Always concerned for others first. Anna could not understand what the girl saw in the ice-cold mate she had chosen. Anna shuddered involuntarily. What would that be like? Cold, like ice, wrapping around you, stealing your warmth. Ugh!

Jacob was nice and toasty. Just the thing to curl up next too on rainy days and cold nights. She smiled and her mind began to wander once more.

She almost didn't notice the change in the scent in the air. Vampires! She quickly disappeared into the undergrowth and waited. The scent increased. Somehow, it seemed different from the usual Cullen scent. It was sharper, with a hint of copper to it. She decided to change tactics and flew up into a nearby tree to observe. Then she saw them. Two vampires, male and female, circling the area and talking. The male was slight of build and seemed nervous. The female was almost feral in appearance, her hair wild and full of dirt and sticks, and red as fire.

'The others are ready' the male stated. The red-head nodded.

She turned to the male and purred, "Good boy, did you get the clothes from the human girl's house?"

He nodded back, looking at her with adoration. They quickly turned south and speed out of the forest.

Anna was frozen in her perch. What was that all about? She sat still for several more moments, but it still refused to make any sense to her.

Anna was about to come down and see if she could still pick up the trail where they were going when another scent reached her. Ah, the Cullen's at last. What does a girl have to do to get away from the filthy leeches, anyway? Two more now came into view. She recognized them at least. The pretty blonde, and the bear-killer. She disliked him almost as much as she loathed Edward. The blonde was easier to tolerate, and she smelled a bit better than the others, too. Probably because she mostly hunted deer.

'They came this way, recently,' the bear-killer was saying.

'Hush', the blonde replied. 'I think I smell something.'

Anna froze again. She was sure she had covered her scent.

The blonde looked around, unsure.

'Come on!' the other whined, 'They went south.'

And the two of them speed away.

Anna stayed where she was for the next hour. 'What in the name of Hades was that all about?'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters herein, except Anna, she's mine, all mine.

Interlude:

Bella snapped the phone shut. 'He won't answer his phone.'

'Well, leave a message, he's probably busy. He did just imprint today, love.' Edward responded. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

'Don't be so reasonable!' she retorted, pushing him away and getting off the couch.

She paced up and down the living room a couple of times and then sat down on the arm of the couch farthest away from him. She was irritated with waiting, both for Jacob to answer her, and for Carlisle to get home.

Alice had called Carlisle from school and quickly and clearly outlined recent events for him, and she had reported back that he had a few answers for them, and even more questions.

She was also getting worried about Rose and Emmett. They had scented other vampires in the area, or so they thought, and had set out after them without so much as a 'Do you mind', and they were not back yet. Jasper had set off in the opposite direction, toward Bella's house to watch over her dad for now.

Meanwhile, Bella was left with Alice, who was upstairs pacing, and Edward, who was downstairs being annoyingly calm.

She scowled and threw the phone at him, just for something to do. He caught it without difficulty and set it down on the coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her, 'Something on your mind?'

'Yea, why are you so calm? Alice is going to wear a hole in the floor' she snapped.

'Yes, but that is Alice's normal behavior, she doesn't See anything concerning, she's just naturally…energetic. Are you hungry? I'm sure Esme has something you could eat around here somewhere.'

She shook her head, 'Not hungry.'

'Carlisle and Esme are back,' he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

Carlisle swiftly appeared, with Esme close beside him. 'I'll make us some tea' she said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice came bounding down the stairs. 'Jasper's staying by your house tonight,' she and Carlisle said at once. 'I'm going to join him' Alice said, she kissed her father's cheek and dashed out the door.

Carlisle gestured for Edward and Bella to sit. 'Rose and Emmett are checking our territory. They did scent vampires, but they haven't found anything. Jasper thinks one of them may have been near your house, Bella. He checked, and whoever it was is gone now. It wasn't the redhead, though Rose is sure that's who she scented.'

Edward moved closer to Bella and put an arm around her shoulders. Esme reappeared with tea for Bella and passed her the warm cup. Bella shivered, though not from cold.

'So, now what?' she asked in the quiet that followed.

'Now you stay here with Carlisle and Esme, and I'm going to find out what's going on out there' Edward growled.

'You're leaving?'

'Just for a bit, I'll be back soon, don't worry.' He stood and also disappeared through the front door.

'Don't worry, that's great, that's all I CAN do, is worry' she said, almost to herself.

Carlisle smiled, 'Well, since all we can do for now if worry and wait, how about I tell you everything I know about this Anna person Alice informs me of?'

'That'd be great' Bella sipped her tea, 'since Jake isn't in a communicative mood, just like some other people I could mention' she mumbled.

'I have heard of such creatures before, years ago in Europe. As far as I knew at that time, they were mostly confined to the forest regions of France and Spain. From what Alice said, she appears to have some control over the weather, and little control over her temper.'

'That sounds about right' Bella replied, 'She did something to the wind, and there was thunder, too. Edward can't read her, and Alice can't See her. So what is she?'

'She sounds like a wood sprite. Generally gentle creatures, unless one is foolish enough to cross her. Sprite's, from what little I know of them, have quick tempers and some can control parts of natural elements, like wind or water. They also choose territories and try to protect the flora and fauna of that region. We have been having some trouble hunting in our usual areas of late. Which makes me wonder if her territory is close to here' Carlisle answered.

'You mean, like, close to this house?' Bella looked out of the windows, it was getting dark now.

Rosalie and Emmett had returned and they had reported the scent of the redhead, and possibly one other. They had not found anything else.

'I thought I smelled something else, though,' Rose reported, 'Just for a moment. Didn't seem like vamp, though' she shrugged.

Bella stayed by the window, wondering if Anna was near, and what Jake was up to. And mostly wondering what Edward was doing, and why he wasn't back yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The fun begins!

Anna fluttered down from her perch and landed lightly on the forest floor. Her first thought was of Jacob and the pack. With new vampires in the region, they would be fighting soon. A few shy deer stepped into her vicinity. The vampires had gone for now, chasing each other for once. She closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head. This was not the time to rearrange territories.

She had no idea what was going on, why there were other vamps, and what they were all upset with each other over. She absent-mindedly petted the nose of the nearest deer and tried to think straight.

She would not move until this was figured out, she couldn't leave her charges unprotected if several new blood-suckers were moving in.

Though these new ones really smelled weird. And the eyes. She seemed to remember something important about that. Oh, yeah, the Cullen's had amber eyes, cause they killed innocent animals, sometimes a few dozen in a day.

And the others had red eyes. Maybe Jacob could make sense of it all.

She looked up at the angle of the sun, only a few hours remained until nightfall. She wondered, if she got closer to the Cullen house, would she be able to hear their thoughts well enough to figure out what they were up to?

Would they be able to sense her? She doubted that. Though that blonde seemed to come close earlier.

She decided. She'd go back to the cave for now, and try approaching the house later, when it was darker and she could hide herself more completely.

Even thought it meant she wouldn't see Jacob until later that night. She hoped he would not worry. She closed her eyes and sent a pulse of comfort and love along their bond to reassure him.

She walked back to her hidden cave, now noting the sounds of raccoons and coyotes waking and moving about. They peered up at her and she stopped to scratch behind a few canine ears on her way.

She reached the cave and sat down on the heather bed to wait. Waiting is not a sprite's strong suite. She got up almost immediately and changed into more human clothing, pulling a sweatshirt over her top and trading the skirt for an old pair of comfy jeans. She considered shoes, but preferred to go without, delighting in the feel of bare feet.

Then she grabbed her drawing pad and sketched a quick picture of the new male vampire and the feral female. She never was the best artist, but it was a reasonable likeness. She could show it to Jacob and see if he knew about them.

She set it aside, stretched and curled up for a quick catnap. She awoke one hour later and finally the darkness was setting in.

She set off for the Cullen house, quietly concealing her movements in the gathering night.

It was raining lightly and she tread softly on the damp earth. She made her way to the many-windowed, large house of leeches. As she drew near, she could hear many tendrils of thought. She even thought she heard her own name mentioned once.

Mostly the vamps were thinking about vamps, what a coincidence.

She crept nearer, shields open for any stray thoughts and ears straining for snippets of conversation. They knew about the two others, the redhead and the male. Apparently there was some history there between the lion-killer and the feral female. There was talk, both mental and vocal, about revenge of some kind.

She could sense most of the coven, though she did not note Edward or the other blonde, the male. Could it be the two had finally learned to shield to better control their gifts? The others obviously had no idea of how to close their minds to unknown intrusion. She could hear them all, and the speed of their changing thought process was giving her a headache. She rubbed her temple with the back of her hand and shook her head slightly to clear it.

Anna remembered, the new vamps had spoken of 'others.' Did the Cullen coven know about that? She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her copper head and slowly, almost without realizing it, she moved closer to the side of the house.

She could hear the human girl, thinking of Edward, and Jake, and even of Anna, herself. Again she was amazed by the selfless nature of Bella's thoughts. The girl was worried about Edward, concerned for the others in the coven, anxious over Jacob's welfare, and even wondering if Anna was okay.

Anna glanced up into the living room window, and her eyes meet Bella's, looking out into the night. For a moment, neither of them moved. They stood frozen, each surprised by the calm reaction of the other. Anna moved up to the window, her light brown eyes fixed on Bella's. She placed one hand on the glass pane.

And then she felt as if she had been plowed into by a mountain. She heard the growl and then it hit her, knocking the wind out of her and shoving her to the ground.


End file.
